


Solace Under the Moonlight

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author projecting onto Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou x meat buns, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Self-Esteem Issues, There isn’t a tag for that?, it’s not that big tho, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Maybe everyone is right. Maybe he is just stupid.>>>>>>>>>>>>>Hinata is having some trouble with homework and takes a walk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, could be romantic or platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Solace Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same idea as my AsaNoya fic, but it’s KageHina. Sorry it’s not really original or new TwT

The redhead stares at the words. He can read them fine- or at least he’s pretty sure he can- but once he puts the words together, they don’t make sense. Nothing on the page in front of him make sense.

Maybe everyone is right. Maybe he is just stupid.

He glared at the paper. Maybe then it would just make sense. He hopes it’ll just make sense already. Why can’t he just be smarter?

He decides to take a break.

He’s hesitant to do anything besides just sit there. If he starts something else, he’ll never finish the stupid science homework.

After a few agonizing seconds, he’s already given up. Seconds always feel like hours when he’s doing nothing.

He decides to rummage through some drawers and boxes. There’s no way he can get that consumed into just looking through old things.

He opens one of his desk drawers and decides to look through it. There’s a bunch of folders and textbooks.

Right. This is where he keeps some of the assignments and textbooks from previous years.

A paper falls out of one of the folders as he starts to put everything away. A report card.

He can’t help but glaze over the blurry words- they wave across the paper, taunting him. He couldn’t make out much, but from what he could, he determined one thing. Whatever year this report was from, he had been failing every subject- gym being the only exception.

He was never good with words, he knew that. He was reminded of it constantly.

Most of the time, he could get through reading- unless it was in English. He always sucked at English. But most of the time, he could read mostly fine.

It’s just that he often misread a lot of words, or he would forget basic words. Sometimes he would just blank out, like today.

Those days, he couldn’t get all the words to just fit together. They didn’t make sense. They never made sense.

He’d read it over and over again, just trying to understand. And then, he’d take a break and practice some volleyball outside. After that, he’d never end up getting the work finished.

Maybe he is just stupid.

His vision blurs and he realizes he’s about to cry. He wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up wobbly.

Maybe he should take a walk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

After he walks around a nearby park, he’d starting to feel slightly better.

At least he doesn’t have to read anything outside- besides street names and signs. But those are normally small words and he can manage.

He sits on a park bench to take a small break. He had stopped by a convenience store and bought a few meat buns for himself (he was planning to save one for Natsu though).

He took one out and took a big bite. He smiled to himself.

Someone sits beside him on the bench. He honestly wouldn’t have realized if the person hadn’t said something.

“What are you doing here this late?” The stranger asked.

Hinata looked at the person beside him, immediately recognizing the figure and voice. He swallowed the bite he had just taken.

“Bakayama, what are you doing here?”

“Honestly,” the setter never bothered looking at him, “I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” The decoy looked at him in disbelief and confusion.

“I just had the sudden thought to take a walk, and the next thing I know, I’m here with you.”

“You know what that means?!” Hinata jumps up (but makes sure not to drop the bag of meat buns).

Kageyama just rolls his eyes, asking “What?”

“The universe wanted us here together, obviously!” The decoy pulls the setter up by his arm. “Why else would it bring you right here, with me?”

The noirette doesn’t say anything. Its silent. They just stand there, looking at each other.

“Either way,” the silence is finally broken by the taller teen, “I’m happy neither of us are alone.”

Shoyo smiles.

“Now give me one of those meat buns.” Tobio reaches for the bag.

“No way!”

“Boke! Come back here!”

“I paid for these! They’re mine!”

“I don’t care!” The setter runs after the other, “Just get back here! I want one!”

“Never! Never, never, never!”


End file.
